Time will tell
by the-hottest-cullen-girl
Summary: bella is a well known lady and carlisle is a well known Lord. Can Carlisle figure her out? and when he does can he break past her armor? rated M for lanuage and some sexual stuff later on :-p
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I hope you will all like this I am really proud of this one, though if some words are spelled wrong it's 1:30am and well I'm tired haha. **

**Bella pov:**

Straightening my lilac gown I look into my mirror. My brown curls cascade over my shoulders, I

gently run my fingers through my hair before turning to see my footman. "Lady Isabella, I apologize to

disturb you but Lord Cullen is here." I narrow my eyes at him in a questioning matter "And?" Charles

look taken back by my rudeness "He would like to speak to you my lady." Sighing I grab my lace gloves

and slip them on "Very well." I walk towards the door as Charles scurries to open it for me, offering me

his arm I place my hand on the inside of his elbow. We walk down the hallway to the foyer and as we

enter I see the most handsome man in probably the entire world. Mr. Carlisle Cullen was the most

respectable gentleman in all of London, and he is here to speak to me. Hold yourself together Bella

you're a lady for Christ sakes. Charles exits the room leaving me with Carlisle, he stand up coming to

me. "Lady Isabella, its lovely to see you" He lifts my gloved hand to his lips and gently

kisses my knuckles "Lord Cullen, it my pleasure. How have you been?" I lead us back to the sofa; he lets

me sit down first just like the gentleman he is. "I have been well thanks you. And you my lady?" "Please

call me Bella, and I have been fairly busy lately, but well thank you." I smile gently at him. "Bella it is

then, then I insist that you call me Carlisle." He scoots over to me but not to close, and with the light

coming into the room I can see his dark black jacket and his black dress pants with his white undershirt

and neck cloth. I absolutely love this outfit on him. "Carlisle it is then." He chuckles at this, I take off my

gloves one at a time, in a sign of comfort. He seems to notice because a small smile forms on his lips.

"So of what do I owe this lovely visit to?" I ask placing my hands in my lap while I turn to face him "Well

My L- Bella, I have been invited to The Duke of Wolfberry's Ball, of which I was hoping that you would

accompany me to." My eyes widen slightly, I had not expected him to ask me, I clear my throat politely

and look at him. "It would be my pleasure to accompany you to the ball." I smiled proudly at him

"Wonderful, Tomorrow around 8." He say questioningly "That will be delightful." He stands up

and then lends me his hand, I stand up and look at him. "I must be going now, I apologize for

leaving in a rush." He kisses my hand again "It is perfectly alright, I will see you tomorrow then." "Yes

you will." We walk to the door and as he leaves he turns to me. "Have a lovely night Bella." "You Too

Carlisle."

**Well I hope you all liked it :+) Remember to review, I want to know what you all thought and if it would be worth continuing it??? Also if it is what do you think the Dukes 1****st**** name should be???**


	2. drama at the party

**This is something that will come in handy in the story. **

**Dominic-the duke who holds the party**

**Hunter- is the earl of London**

**Jack- is the count for London**

**Mike- he is the Baron of London**

**Also Bella brings up her past, I will get into that at a later time :)**

**ENJOY!!**

**Bella's pov:**

My dress maid pulls the lace ties on the back of my dress. I turn and look into the mirror seeing

my Dark pink gown with my black underskirt. The sleeves of the dress flow out at my wrist, and I am just

so happy that I pick this out. "Ma'am we have to get your hair done." Nancy my Dress maid says coming

up behind me with a chair. "Something simple, please." I ask taking my seat as she goes to work

brushing my hair. "Of course Ma'am." I just love how Nancy does my hair that's why I took her in, she

only 11 and just like my daughter.

**Half an hour later**

After washing my hair, and brushing it Nancy has done a wonderful job. It just simple like I asked

for, my soft curls fall over my shoulder and the sides of my hair are gentle pulled to the back of my head

and tied with a pink ribbon. I get up and walk over to my jewelry box and pick out my diamond heart

necklace, I clasp it around my neck and sigh. Why do I not feel nervous? A quick rasp comes at my door,

followed by Nancy walking in. "Ma'am Lord Cullen is here." my heart jumps at this, oh my now I am

nervous "Thank you Nancy, you can retire now." She walks to my closet and hands me my red velvet

shawl. "You can sleep in here tonight, Dear. If you would like." She looks at me with sad eyes, I walk over

to her and sit her down on the bed. "What is the matter?" I ask while gently running my hand down her

hair. She buries her head into my shoulder "All of the maids say that you don't like me. And that you're

going to give me away." By the end of this she is crying into my shoulder, I drop the shawl and wrap my

arms around her. I 'sh' her but she still cries and it kills me. "Nancy do you really think I don't like you?"

she gasp for air as she looks at me, I reach for my purse and get out a handkerchief that I hand it to her.

She wipes her eyes and then looks at me "No." "Do you think that I would ever give you away?" I ask

keeping and arm wrapped around her shoulder "No." "Then why are you so upset?" she looks down at

the handkerchief "I don't know." I chuckle lightly before kissing her head "Then sleep my dear, I will

have a talk with the rest of the maids later tonight." I get up and grab shawl from the floor. "Be safe" I

laugh at this "I will, now sleep." She walks behind the changing wall so I exit the room

**Down stairs**

**Carlisle pov:**

I hear her heels click as she descends the stairs. I stand up as she enters, she looks beautiful pink

is definitely her color. "Bella, you look lovely." I gush making her blush and look down at her outfit "Well

thank you, you look exceptionally handsome this evening." I smiled at her before taking her ungloved

hand to kiss it lightly. "Thank you." "I must apologize for making you wait. I had to deal with something

upstairs." I smile at her as we head to the door "It's perfectly alright, I was early anyhow." She nods at

me as we exit the house; a cold breeze of the night hits us making her shiver. I help Bella into the

carriage before entering, I sit down next to her my black assumable contrast from hers.

**At the party Bella's pov:**

So far Carlisle and I have met up with many of the couples that I know very well. But now it is

time to meet his friends, and I'm not sure I'm ready. See I'm not very popular with aristocrats, so I guess

that's why. We walk over to the Duke of Wolfberry and Carlisle introduces me to him, and I had no idea

his name is Dominic I suppose you do learn something new every day. And now the earl, great, I let out

a sigh and tighten my grip on Carlisle arm which he seems to notice quiet quickly.

"Don't take anything he says personally" he whispers in my ear as the earl approaches us

"Of course i have heard the rumors." Which I have and they are horrible one at that.

"They are true, trust me." He says sternly making me smile at him he really is adorable when he's

worried."I do." And I do I trust him but the question is because of my past can I really ever trust him

enough. The Earl walks over to us and stops in front of me.

"Carlisle, it's a pleasure to see you."

"It is nice to see you as well, hunter. It is my pleasure to introduce you to Lady Isabella."

The Earl turns his head towards me, gentle he lifts my hand to his lips. I try to hide my disguise when I

Feel his tongue touch my knuckles. I pull my hand away gently and place it at my side.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Isabella." he bows slightly

"It's my pleasure My Lord." I curtsy at him, and just now i notice that a lot of men have surrounded us.

And they are all looking at me! Well this is greatly uncomfortable; i step closer to Carlisle who seems to

sense my discomfort. "if you gentlemen will excuse us, I think Lady Isabella needs some fresh air." He

places his hand on my lower back and walks away before they can answer. "I am terribly sorry about

that." He says turning me around to face him as we enter the rose garden "It's perfectly alright." I say

breathless, oh my all those men looked like they were undressing me. "Are you alright Bella?" Carlisle

ask looking down at me, his blonde hair falls somewhat in his face and his plump lips are so close to

mine that I could feel his breath. God pull yourself together you've had men undressing you with their

eyes for your whole life, and you freaking out now! "I'm sorry, I just um… got very overwhelmed. My

apologizes." His eyes turn to sadness "There's no need to apologize, you just looked very flustered

that's all." The pianist starts to play his next set Carlisle looks at me and bows "Would you do me the

honor of dancing with me for this set?" I curtsy to him and place my hand in his waiting one. "It would

be my pleasure."

**Later on in the party**

The duke and Carlisle are talking with a group of other men; I let my attention drift away from

the music. "We need one more player for the poker game." The duke says in an annoyed matter "Well I

think I have an idea of who can play." Mike says, he knows I know how to play that dirty scoundrel he

better not have meant me. They go quiet for a few moments until I feel their eyes on me, I turn around

with an innocent look on my face. "Would you like to play My Lady?" The demon duke asks that's his

nickname and he seems to be very fond of it. "If you gentlemen would like." They all nod their heads

'yes' and we walk off to the drawing room with Carlisle by my side.

**In the Drawing room**

Mike pours me a glass of whiskey and hands it to me "Thank you." I say taking a sip "You're very

welcome." I look around the room while all the men are getting situated; the walls are a dark red and

the windows are covered with black shades. The floor is wood and the Chairs and table are a beautiful

oak set. "Are we really going to take all of this little ladies money? It would be extremely rude of us."

"If you don't mind me speaking out of term sir, I think that you are comparing me with most women."

All of the men gaze at me in shock, except for one and that is Carlisle. "My Apologizes, I did not mean to

offend you." Jack says bowing slightly "Of course, would you gentlemen mind if I also played." I ask

looking at the group of men, who surrounded the table. They all shake their heads 'no', Carlisle pulls out

my seat for me and then gently pushes it in before taking his own seat. "Lady-." "Please if you will call

me Isabella." They all give me another look of shock before nodding yes "Isabella, there might be some

language that you are not used to hearing." I hold up my hand to stop Joseph from saying more "No

need fret about that. I know how most men are when they drink." I hear some of the men chuckle at

this "Then let's play, beginning bet 30 dollars"**(I don't know what kind of money they use in London)**

**An hour later**

**Carlisle's pov:**

"I pay you 25 and raise you 50." Dominic says throwing the chips into the pile which is well over

a thousand dollars. Bella and he are the only ones still playing and by god she is exceptional, her face

never gives a hint to what she has. She sighs shaking her head at him "Alright I will pay you 50 and raise

you… 10." Her shoulders slump coaxing a small smile to form on Dominic's lips "10?" "Yes ten." Her eyes

lock with his "Fine, I pay you 10 and call." He raises an eyebrow at her as she nods her head. The room

falls silent, all eyes are on them again, my god he's going to take all of her money. She flips over her

cards "Royal Flush." Holly Crap she just tricked Dominic "How?" Dominic asks as Bella reaches across

and gathers the money. "Experience, My Lord." A strange tension enters the room as Dominic glares at

her. Dominic stands up slamming his fist on the table, making the chips bounce. "There is no way!"

Everyone stands up, coming to stand by Bella I move in front of her. We all know how Dominic is when

he's drunk, this is not a place for a Lady, why did I bring her to this game? By god I am surly not the

gentleman that she thinks I am. Bella pushes me out of the way, so she is standing directly in front of

Dominic "Are you calling me a cheater?" Her voice is cold, but at the same time has a hint of

amusement. "Yes I am. How do _you_ a lady win?" Dominic start to raise his voice at her, I want to rip his

head off. I gentle grab Bella's arm trying to pull her back, but she pulls away from me even more gently.

"Like I told you experience. That is how I won, and why would I cheat when I have more than enough

money." She steps closer to him, he raises his hand to hit her but I pull her back just in time, Dominic's

hand slaps the air. The rest of the men step forward, Mike takes a hold of Bella's arm as I glare at

Dominic. "Would a few of you gentlemen mind escorting Lady Isabella to the front yard please." I turn

around to face the group of men "We will Carlisle." John says motioning to Joseph and mike. "Thank

you, Bella I will be out there in a moment dear ." She nods her head my way, making her way to the

door with the three men close to her. "Cheating whore" Dominic spats out just as the door was being

closed. _For Bella,_ I swing my fist and as it connected to Dominic's jaw it made a sickening crack.

**Okay so idk a cliffy. I hope you guys liked it :+) Idk if it was to long so if it was sorry. And just in case all of you didn't know **_**for now**_** It is all human. So review review review .**


End file.
